Clearview Township Fire
Department Profile The department currently operates out of 5 fire stations and maintains approx. 100 paid-on-call firefighters. The department employs a full-time Chief, full-time Deputy Chief, part-time Training Officer and Prevention Officer. Portions of Clearview are covered by Collingwood Fire Department through an automatic aid agreement. History Clearview was created in 1994 through amalgamation. Four fire departments were amalgamated to form the new fire service: *Creemore Fire Department *Nottawasaga Township Fire Department *Stayner Fire Department *Sunnidale Township Fire Department Fire Stations Apparatus Roster All pump/tank measurements are in Imperial gallons. Fire Station 1 - 6993 Highway 26, Stayner Built 2012 :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/iduke/33024077852/ Pump 12] - 2010 Pierce Contender (1050/1500) :Brush 1 - 2020 Ford F-250 with skid unit :Rescue 14 - 2003 International 4700 / Oro Designs :Squad 15 - 2005 Freightliner M2 106 / American LaFrance (1050/800) :ATV 1 '- 2014 Kubota RTV 1100 with tracks (used in conjunction with Brush 1) :'Chief 1 '- Dodge 2500 :'Chief 2 '- Ford F-150 :'Car 3 '- Ford F-150 (Fire Prevention / Training) :Parade - Chevrolet 1700 / LaFrance pumper (500/500) (SN#B2191) Fire Station 3 - 5212 Simcoe Road 9, New Lowell Built 1973 :'Pump 32 - 2010 Kenworth T370 / Pierce (1050/1250) (SN#21941) :Tanker 33 - 2014 Freightliner M2 106 / Midwest (port/1500) (Ice/Water rescue truck) (SN# 2541) Fire Station 4 - 7655 Simcoe Road 9, Creemore Built 2006 :Pump 42 - 2000 GMC Top Kick / Superior (1050/900) :Tanker 43 '- 2017 Freightliner M2 112 / Midwest Tanker (port/2500) :'Squad 45 - 2016 Freightliner M2 106 / Pierce (1050/818) (SN# 28711-1) :Parade - 1941 International D50 / Bickle pumper (420/200) Fire Station 5 - 794055 Grey Road 124, Singhampton Built 1995 :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/iduke/32365409243/ Pump 52] - 2013 Freightliner M2 106 / Pierce (1050/800) (SN#26320) :Tanker 53 - 2014 Freightliner M2 106 / Midwest (port/2500) (SN#2542) Fire Station 6 - 95 Batteaux Road, Nottawa Built 2004 :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/iduke/27008622676/ Pump 62] - 2008 Kenworth T370 / Pierce (1050/800/30F) (ex-Squad 45) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/iduke/27008631346/ Tanker 63] - 2013 Pierce Saber (1050/2100) (SN#26286) (Wildland truck) Retired Apparatus :2003 International 4700 / Oro Designs heavy rescue (ex R34) (transferred to Clearview Township water department) :1999 GMC C8500 / Superior pumper (1050/1000) (SN# SE 2124) (ex-P72) (Sold 11/18 via Brindlee Mountain) :1999 GMC C8500 / Superior pumper (1050/900) (SN#SE 2123) (ex-P62) :1989 Ford CF-8000 / Hub pumper (1050/1100) (SN#1600) :1989 Ford F-800 /Superior pumper (840/1250) ex T53 (SN# SE 1029) :1989 Ford F-800 / Superior pumper (625/1250) ex T43 (SN#SE 961) :1992 Ford F-800 / Almonte pumper (840/800) (SN#6657) (Sold to Gauthier Township Fire Department) :1988 Chevrolet C30 / PK Bodies light rescue :1986 Ford E / Excel light rescue :1985 Ford L-9000 / 1998 Local tanker (-/3000) (Sold to Gauthier Township Fire Department) :1982 Ford E / Wilcox light rescue (ex-Collingwood Fire Department) (Sold to Gauthier Township Fire Department) :1981 International CO1950B / Thibault pumper (840/500) (ex-Collingwood Fire Department) (Sold) :1978 Ford C-900 / John Bean pumper (625/850) (SN#8446) (ex-?) :1977 GMC Cube van rescue :1974 GMC / King pumper (625/600) :1972 GMC / Thibault pumper (625/500) (SN#T72-125) :1971 Ford L-900 / King tanker (250/1200) (SN#71012) (ex-Anderdon Township Fire Department) :Chevrolet C60 / Ferguson tanker External Links *Clearview Fire & Emergency Services *Clearview Fire Department Twitter feed Station Map Category:Simcoe County Category:Ontario departments operating American LaFrance apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Hub apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Midwest apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Pierce apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Superior apparatus Category:Former operators of Almonte apparatus Category:Former operators of King-Seagrave apparatus Category:Former operators of Thibault apparatus Category:Former operators of PK Welding apparatus